Wonderbeaver/Credits
Season 1 A Nelvana Limited / Act III Productions Co-Production Executive Producers: Scott Dyer Doug Murphy Paul Robertson Norman Lear Supervising Producers: Patricia R. Burns Jocelyn Hamilton Line Producer: Lynne Warner Based on the book "It's the Wonderbeaver" by Brian Jacques and Phelan Morkel Directors: Doug Thomas John Van Bruggen Chad Hicks Sanaullah Aulaqi Raymond Jafelice Assistant Directors: Tony Tarantini Karen Lessman Story Editor: Dale Schott Casting & Voice Directors: Dan Hennessey Elisabeth Jensdatter Luke McQuillan Recording Assistants: Edmond Chan Adam Gordon Scotty Azzolini Lance R. Dineen Kevin Mollison Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester Principal Voice Talent: Martha MacIsaac as Melissa Jawtooth Joanne Vannicola as Nitpick Rick Jones as Mark Jawtooth C. Owen Koehler as Ronny Jawtooth Jaime Reilly as Dr. Marino Om and Soupy Sales as Underlord Also Starring: Seth Kerry Eddie Korbich Joe Rotzinger Jackie Stephens Rachel Luttrell Sean Mills Ray Molina Edward Glen Christopher Weatherford Bruce Christoferson Federico Carroll Kevin Mollison Richard Newman Jaime Reilly Talent Services Provided By: New England Anime Inc. Production Supervisor: Ruta Cube Production Manager: Marissa Collyer Production Coordinators: Edythe Yee Dan Mokriy Dave Sharples Script Coordinator: Karen Moonah Writers: Head Writer - Phelan Morkel Robert Tinkler George Westerholm Terry McGurrin Xavier Eggers Dennis Heaton Tricia Fish Edward Kay Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker Storyboard Artists: Dan Nosella Chad Hicks Greg Hill Tom Nesbitt Raymond Jafelice Lyndon Ruddy Rick Marshall Drazen Kozjan Dave Thomas Glen Lovett Warren Leonhardt Mike Smukavic and Meraviglie Cartoons S.p.A.: Girolamo Baffi Ivo Paoletti Laureano Quaglia Shkëlzen Gjebrea Marcantonio Roccati Coluccio Pontiggia Mattia Sermonti Virgilio Porrini Carlo Zampano Storyboard Cleanup Artists: Sherilyn Dominey Peter Roe Jun Nasayao Design Supervisor: Blayne Burnside Production Designer: Brad Graham Art Director: Ian Hastings Director's Notes: Shane Doyle Lip Sync Artist: Cathy Parkes Animation Supervisor: Arvin Ramos Overseas Supervisor: Tony Tulipano Director, Production Engineering: Eric Flaherty Software Engineering: Jeff Kalbfleisch Remko Noteboom Director, Audio-Video Post-Production: Helen Lebeau Senior Post-Production Manager: Glen Pollock Post-Production Manager: Barry Craigmyle Post-Production Assistants: Jaimie Galloro Joey Aguiar Michael Goldsmith Pre-Production Editors: Brian Berger Kent Theaker Pre-Production Editing Assistant: Robert Henry Breakdown Coordinator: Jean Van Haelen Breakdown Editors: Terry Carter Geoff Walton Music Supervisor: Helena Werren Music Coordinator: Amy Fritz Sound Effects Editor: Evan Turner John Baktis Theme Song Performed By: Madness (Courtesy of Virgin Records) Theme Song Composed & Written By: Graham McPherson Madness Are: Suggs Mike Barson Chris Foreman Mark Bedford Lee Thompson Daniel Woodgate Chas Smash Music Composed & Performed By: Zoltán Erőss Music Editor: Mike Northcott Production Executive for Teletoon: Madeleine Lévesque Business & Legal Affairs: Jane Harrison Contracts Manager: Shari-Lynn Peters Additional Production Facilities: Palembang Animation Production Agogo Media - Hong Kong Elliot Animation Funbag Animation Studios 2D-3D Animation Character Builders Deluxe Toronto Ltd. Super Sonics Post Production Voice Recording Facilities: Studio 306 - Toronto Soundtrack Studios - Boston Production Accountants: Allan Ho Dave Shippel Production Finance: Todd Betts Steven Somfalvi International Technical Services: Jason MacKenzie A Nelvana Limited / Act III Productions Production in association with Teletoon Canada Inc. And With The Assistance Of: The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Produced In Association With: The WB Television Network / The WB 100+ Station Group © 2003-2004 Nelvana Limited / Act III Productions All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits Category:Wonderbeaver Category:Television credits